


Tidal Wave

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (That's the entire fic), M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: Who’s the Alpha, they ask. The skin stretches until it breaks.Tell us who the Alpha is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen man, someone prompted me to write torture and who am I to say no?

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here. You can’t tell how the days pass when there are no windows. He falls asleep in one room and wakes in another. It’s always the same. There are clamps on his leg this time.

_Who’s the Alpha_ , they ask. The skin stretches until it breaks. _Tell us who the Alpha is_.

Stiles isn’t sure if he even knows anymore. He screams until he can’t. They grab the cloth again and he lays his head back down willingly.

-

_Stiles, Stiles, Stiles_ , the voice says. The word sounds familiar. _Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay, you can’t die, please, Stiles._

There’s a flash of dark hair and smudges of green in his vision. He can’t keep his eyes open long enough. “De…”

_Shh,_ the voice says again. A warm hand runs through his hair, tangling with the clumps of sweat and blood. _I’ll be here when you wake up. Just sleep_.

-

His blood drips on the floor, unassuming like water out of a faucet. He hears a fizzing sound and Derek screams. Stiles watches his blood paint the concrete in vivid shades of reds. The shape of Derek’s form is fuzzy but he can’t move his hands enough to wipe his eyes. They lie at his side, palms upwards like he’s reaching for something.

A bone in his leg snaps with a hollow crack. Stiles doesn’t realize he’s screaming until his ears are ringing.

_I’ll tell you_ , he thinks he hears. _Anything you want, I’ll tell you_.

He doesn’t know what they want from them. He wants to tell Derek he shouldn’t tell them anything. His mouth opens but nothing but a weak cough comes out. There’s a glint of white teeth and silver metal in the light.

Something’s placed against his temple. Stiles relaxes. _Tell us_ , someone says, _where the rest is_. _He’ll die if you’re lying._

-

“Wha– what did you do.” It hurts. Everything hurts. The floor is hard and cold and presses into his spine.

“You’re okay,” Derek says, warm palms pushing Stiles back down. His veins stand out, stark black against white skin. “You almost died.”

“We have to get out of here.”

Derek’s hands tighten and Stiles feels his bones squeal in protest. “I know.”

-

Derek comes back with nothing but perfect, whole skin. Stiles can see his pain in the hollows of his cheeks, the dark of his eyes. Stiles hasn’t been out of the room for what feels like months. Derek collapses against him.

“You’re okay,” he says, pillowing Derek’s head on his lap. They both know it’s a lie.

Derek grabs his wrist and puts it on his cheek. He almost has a full beard now. It’s bristly against Stiles’ fingers, unfamiliar. He strokes it and waits until they come back.

-

They don’t come back. He’s so hungry. Derek’s been sleeping. He can feel his own ribs through his shirt. He wonders if they’ve forgotten about them. He doesn’t know if he wants them to come back or not.

Derek’s eyes snap open, sweat rolling down his forehead. Stiles shushes him and lies again. Their stomachs rumble.

“Someone will come for us,” Derek says, whispers, voice practically non-existent. Stiles hopes they will, but doesn’t think it.

-

Rescue comes in the form of hospitals and blankets and the prickly smell of antiseptics. They try to mend his leg and his arm and his fingers and his scars. Stiles knows they’re too late.

Derek doesn’t leave his side. His fingers press softly against Stiles’ shoulder as he apologizes over and over again. Stiles falls asleep. When he wakes up, Derek’s still apologizing.

Stiles hugs him and tells him it’s not his fault. He knows Derek doesn’t believe him. It doesn’t matter anymore. Derek slips into his bed and he stays there.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a thing. I'm sorry, I'm not very good at stuff like this. I hope you, uh, "liked" it nonetheless?
> 
> [My tumblr, for if you want to scream at me](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
